Reflejo
by Toylad
Summary: "¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?" su horrible voz preguntaba. Miró a su alrededor, en busca del reflejo. No estaba, solo su espantosa voz. Suspiró con resignación y negó con la cabeza. La voz rió. "¿En serio? Sí que eres distraída". La chica de orbes esmeralda arqueó una ceja. "Siempre he estado contigo, Kaoru. Soy tu otro yo. Soy quien te incita a ser… mala".


**Nota de autora:**¡Hola! Bueno, antes que todo, debo aclarar varias cosas:

1. Es el primer fic de horror que escribo, así que les pido que me den su opinión.

2. No sé, pero siento como que estoy perdiendo la imaginación e inspiración, así que si en estos días no escribo ya saben por qué es o si creen que estoy escribiendo "mal", que por favor me lo digan.

3. Yo le tengo un poco de miedo a la oscuridad y a los espejos, dos cosas que se mencionan en este fic, así que como soy tan generosa, les compartiré mi trauma :')

4. No encontré una frase que le quedase bien al fic :'( pero bueno.

**Disclaimer:**PPGZ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, el fic sí.

**Advertencia:**Si causo un trauma, no me responsabilizo por éste :D

* * *

_"¿Hola?" _ Su voz era apenas un hilo, algo le dificultaba hablar. _"¿Hay alguien ahí?" _Sintió un líquido amargo recorriendo su garganta. Se llevó las manos al cuello e hizo una mueca de asco. Abrió de nuevo la boca para decir algo, pero no logró emitir ningún sonido. Estaba prácticamente muda.

Dio un vistazo a su alrededor con desesperación, en busca de algo o alguien que pudiese ayudarla. Solo vio árboles. Árboles cuyas ramas eran azotadas fuertemente por el viento. Observó el cielo. No había estrellas. No había luna. No había nada.

Escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas. Se volteó rápidamente. Un cuervo comiendo algo. Suspiró. Miró de reojo a un lado, y fue entonces cuando llegó a contemplar un camino entre los árboles. Tragó un poco de saliva, y aunque no poseía suficiente valentía como para entrar, lo hizo.

Oscuridad.

Se le dificultaba notoriamente ver. Todo era negro. No había luz.

_"Kaoru…" _escuchó s_u nombre. _Se volteó bruscamente y buscó con desesperación de dónde provenía tal sonido. Todo seguía igual, en silencio.

Suspiró un poco más tranquila, creyendo que todo había sido un producto de su imaginación.

Giró sobre sus talones, y fue entonces cuando se encontró frente a un espejo. Arqueó una ceja, desconcertada. Se acercó más al objeto, e inspeccionó detalladamente su reflejo. Comenzó desde sus pies hasta llegar a la cabeza, pero al hacerlo, cuál fue su sorpresa al notar que éste estaba… sonriendo. Dio varios pasos hacia atrás inconscientemente, impactada por la imagen que presenciaba. El reflejo sonrió aún más. La azabache intentó estirar su mano para tocar el espejo, pero no se atrevió. El reflejo rió, rió escandalosamente. Los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron como platos. De los ojos de su reflejo, salió un líquido espeso y rojo… sangre. Desvió la mirada de la horrible imagen que observaba y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Las risas cesaron. Con temor, miró de reojo a donde anteriormente se encontraba el espejo. No estaba. Desapareció.

Aun temblando, continuó caminando en la oscuridad.

De un momento a otro, el lugar fue cubierto por una espesa niebla. Entrecerró los ojos en un intento por observar mejor. Ahora sí que no podía ver nada.

Se dejó caer de rodillas y se cubrió el rostro en un intento por detener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Se sentía… _derrotada. _Sin esperanza alguna. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Desvió su mirada vidriosa y ahí estaba. Su reflejo le sonreía macabramente. Se incorporó velozmente y se alejó de éste. Él reía. _"Ven conmigo, Kaoru" _su voz era fría, sin sentimiento alguno. _"¡No!" _gritó, a pesar de que su garganta comenzó a arder y de que el líquido amargo comenzó a subir. El reflejo se acercó a ella. _"¿Por qué no quieres venir conmigo?" _preguntó aparentando tristeza, acto seguido, volvió a reír maniáticamente. Y sacando fuerzas que no sabía que tenía, corrió. Huyó del lugar con esperanza de que no la siguiese. El reflejo no se movió un centímetro, y mirando con odio a la azabache, fue absorbido por la tierra.

Agotada, se detuvo a descansar unos segundos detrás de un árbol. Estaba confundida, y mucho. Tantas preguntas que poco a poco se formulaban en su mente.

_"¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?" _su horrible voz preguntaba. Miró a su alrededor, en busca del reflejo. No estaba, solo su espantosa voz. Suspiró con resignación y negó con la cabeza._ La voz _rió. _"¿En serio? Sí que eres distraída". _La chica de orbes esmeralda arqueó una ceja. _"Siempre he estado contigo, Kaoru. Soy tu otro yo. Soy quien te incita a ser… __**mala**__". _

_"¿Qué?" _dijo en un tono de voz casi inaudible, debido al espantoso sabor en su boca y el ardor que esto le producía. Se llevó las manos al cuello nuevamente, he hizo una mueca de dolor y asco. La voz rió nuevamente. _"Cada vez que haces algo incorrecto, estoy más cerca de ti. Acéptalo, no eres ninguna Santa, tienes tu lado malo, y ése soy yo"._

La azabache frunció el ceño e intentó levantarse, pero fue entonces, cuando dos manos la agarraron de los pies y comenzaron a arrastrarla. Clavó las uñas en el suelo, e inclusive se aferró del árbol, pero las esqueléticas manos eran más fuertes y la arrastraban con brusquedad. Miró hacia atrás y de nuevo, su reflejo se encontraba con esa maldita sonrisa, la única diferencia, es que ahora su rostro era cadavérico y las cuencas de sus ojos… estaban vacías.

_"Ven, Kaoru. Que __**tu**__**reflejo no miente**__". _Suspiró, dejándose llevar por las esqueléticas manos.

-¡Kaoru! –sintió una bofeteada y se sobresaltó de la sorpresa.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

-Daah. En el bus –dijo Momoko.

-Vinimos a un campamento, ¿No lo recuerdas? –preguntó Miyako.

-¿Campamento? –continuaba sorprendida, e inclusive estaba temblando.

-Sí, CAMPAMENTO, en un bosque –dijo la pelirroja sarcásticamente.

-Fue un paseo escolar –dijo la rubia–. Te quedaste dormida en el camino de regreso y no te quisimos despertar –sonrió con dulzura. La azabache suspiró con tranquilidad.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

-Sí, y una muy fea –respondió recostándose en el asiento–. Después les cuento –sus amigas sonrieron.

Desvió la mirada y miró por la ventana. Y para su suerte, había una venta de espejos, en donde estaba su reflejo, sonriéndole macabramente.

_"Volveré..."_

¿Fin?


End file.
